


thuong

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [22]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: thuong: to love tenderly a deep and sincere notion of fondness and care between family members, friends, or loversRoxy reflects on her relationship with Eggsy.





	thuong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt

Roxy didn’t get into Kingsman to make friends, nor in the hopes that it could replace the family she never really had, and yet, there she is months later, finally a Knight and after saving the world, with Eggsy curled up around her legs, sleeping with his head on her lap.

She’s never been one for open affection, or at least she thought so until she had met him, so comfortable in his own skin and in his touches. It started with high fives and bumping elbows, evolved to an arm around her shoulders and a hand circling her wrist, right until it became tight hugs and proper cuddles.

As their friendship had developed, she had thought she had been the one doing him a favor by accepting his gentle touches, but now, playing in his hair to keep his nightmares at bay, she realises he had been the one presenting her with a gift.

An acceptance of who she is, a fierce support, an unwavering faith in her abilities, harsh words when she needed to be shaken up, kindness when she didn’t realised she needed any.

She’s always been a loner, but now, she wouldn’t give him away for anything in the world. She scares herself a bit, thinking that if he were to betray Kingsman tomorrow, she would probably go down with him, but she cannot find it in herself to really care.

She is immensely proud of what she’s accomplished, but the love and trust that now link them forever seem far more precious than the world to her eyes. She’d fight to keep it hers forever and she doesn’t think she is wrong in believing Eggsy would do the same.

That’s what best mates do after all.


End file.
